mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat - The Armageddon Chronicles
Mortal Kombat - The Armageddon Chronicles is a fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Running on the Unreal Engine 3, it is the twelfth main installment in the series and a sequel to 2019's Mortal Kombat 11. The game also serves as the final game in the franchise, answering any questions relating to the previous titles, the MKX comics and any pre-match dialogue. The game is set for release in late 2020 for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Swich and any upcoming console. Story It began with the defeat of the Great Kung Lao. 500 years ago, the legendary warrior of the White Lotus Society had been defeated in Mortal Kombat by the tournament's champion, the Shokan Prince Goro. Outworld had claimed nine consecutive victories after this loss. Now, Earthrealm was on the verge of being conquered by Outworld's leader, Shao Kahn. To give the warriors of Earthrealm a fighting chance, the thunder god, Raiden convinced the Elder Gods to enact the tournament as means of evening the odds. Ultimately, the Shaolin Liu Kang had defeated Goro and Shang Tsung and emerged victorious. A year later, the tournament was reinstated in Outworld, but Liu Kang claimed victory against Shao Kahn. Enraged by the Elder Gods' rules, Kahn declares invasion and with the help of the sorcerer Quan Chi brings to light an old plan, which began 10,000 years ago. During that time, Kahn had a wife. Her name was Sindel, and her death was unexpected. Now bewitched by Quan Chi's magics, Outworld prepares for invasion, only for their efforts to be thwarted by Liu Kang and a new generation of heroes. However, Shao Kahn's defeat gave way to more unfortunate conflicts. The return of the Fallen Elder God Shinnok, the birth of the Deadly Alliance, the return of the Dragon King Onaga, the battle of Armageddon and the timeline being reset to its beginnings. Now, in present day, the realms find themselves under crisis once again. Kronika's defeat had awoken Blaze, who had been corrupted by Onaga's guards during his conception. As past and future collide once more, warriors from both the Forces of Light and Darkness are brought into the current timeline for the culmination for all of time. None can survive what is to come. Alliances will be tested, the cost will be high, the sacrifices unthinkable and old rivalries will be revived...for one last time. At last, it has come to this final battle. Armageddon...has begun! Kharacters The game consists of over 108 characters, most of them from previous games, others introduced especially for this game. Like in Mortal Kombat 11, the player can create variations for each character, and these variations will have their own unique intros, victories, taunts, gear, skins, abilities, Fatalities and Brutalities, some of which can be found in the Krypt. Spawn, who appeared as a DLC fighter in MK11, Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Predator and Alien, who were DLCs in MKX, Terminator from the Terminator film series, Batman and Joker from DC Comics, Ash Williams from Evil Dead and Pennywise from Stephen King's It novel will appear in the game as fully playable characters. More characters will be added with each upcoming update as DLCs. Klick here to find out more about the kombatants! Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Reptile * Raiden * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Kano * Liu Kang * Goro * Shang Tsung Mortal Kombat II * Kitana * Mileena * Jade * Smoke * Noob Saibot * Kung Lao * Jax * Baraka * Kintaro * Shao Kahn Mortal Kombat: Blood and Thunder * Hydro Mortal Kombat 3 * Ermac * Rain * Khameleon * Nightwolf * Kabal * Sindel * Stryker * Sheeva * Motaro * Cyrax * Sektor * Aqua Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Ruby * Hideyoshi * Komodai Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero * Sareena * Fujin * Quan Chi * Shinnok * Grandmaster Oniro * Kia Mortal Kombat 4 * Jarek * Kai * Reiko * Tanya * Belokk Mortal Kombat Conquest * Siro * Taja Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * Tremor * No-Face * Vapor Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Bo' Rai Cho * Mavado * Kenshi Takahashi * Li Mei * Hsu Hao * Frost * Drahmin * Nitara * Moloch Mortal Kombat: Deception * Kobra * Kira * Dairou * Darrius * Shujinko * Hotaru * Havik * Ashrah * Onaga Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Daegon * Taven * Wu Lae Mortal Kombat 9 * Cyber Sub-Zero * Skarlet * Ruutuu Mortal Kombat X * Cassie Cage * Kotal Kahn * D'Vorah * Erron Black * Kung Jin * Takeda Takahashi * Ferra/Torr * Jacqui Briggs * Triborg * Tasia * Forrest Fox * King Gorbak Mortal Kombat 11 * Kronika * Geras * Kollector * Cetrion Introducing New Characters * Lotus - Liu Kang and Kitana's son. He possesses the traits and abilities of his parents, as well as Raiden's powers of lightning. * Alice - A denizen of Chaosrealm and the daughter of Havik. Unlike her father, Alice does not see chaos as justice. Armed with Chaosrealm's finest weaponry, she tips the scales of good and evil in the final battle. * Khaos - A hellish Oni created by Quan Chi, he serves the Netherrealm as its last-resort weapon. As his anger rises, so does his power. * Rose - Cetrion's sister. Unlike Kronika and her underlings, she sees her mother's vision as a threat and sides with the forces of light to end her reign. * Hornbuckle - The forgotten Shaolin Monk. Disguised as Shadow Priest, he had kept his presence secret until the final battle. Guest Fighters *Spawn *Terminator *Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Predator *Alien *Pennywise *Ash Williams Final Boss Blaze (Unplayable) DLCs * Dylan Roth (Free Pre-Order Bonus) * Kelani Kahnum * Sheborg Stages # The Armory # The Bell Tower # The Bridge # The Cathedral # The Courtyard # Dead Pool (Stage Fatality) # The Tower # Goro's Lair # The Graveyard # The Living Forest (Stage Fatality) # The Desert # Hell (Stage Fatality) # The Pit (Stage Fatality) # The Pit Bottom # The Rooftop # Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits # Shao Kahn's Throne Room # Soul Chamber # The Street (Stage Fatality) # The Subway (Stage Fatality) # Throne Room # Wastelands of Outworld # Dead Woods # Destroyed City # Emperor's Courtyard # Jinsei Chamber # Kove (Stage Fatality) # Krossroads # Kuatan Jungle # Lin Kuei Temple # Outworld Marketplace # Quan Chi's Fortress # Refugee Kamp # Sky Temple # Shang Tsung's Island Ruins # Special Forces Desert Command # Black Dragon Fight Club # Shinnok's Bone Temple # Shaolin Trap Dungeon # Black Market Alley # Tarkatan War Kamp # Tank Garage Bunker # Goro's Lair # Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly # Sea of Blood # Kronika's Hourglass # Prehistoric Age # Chaotian Age # Kharon's Ship (Stage Fatality) # Kotal's Koliseum # Koliseum Beast Pen # Shirai Ryu Fire Garden # Wu Shi Dragon Grotto # Lost Hive of The Kytinn # Tournament # Falling Cliffs (Stage Fatality) # Chaosrealm Labyrinth # Dragon King's Keep # Pyramid Of Argus Modes *Story *Towers of Time *Klassic Towers/Tag Team Towers *Krypt *Multiplayer Tournament *AI Battles *Practice Mode *Tutorial *Fatality Trainer *Kollection Available Finishers *Fatality *Brutality *Animality *Faction Kill *Friendship *Babality *Stage Fatality Factions * Lin Kuei * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * Special Forces * White Lotus * Shirai Ryu * Outworld Empire * Red Dragon Cast * Ike Amadi – Shao Kahn, Cyrax, Forrest Fox * Troy Baker – Shinnok, Erron Black, Fujin * Ronald Banks - Quan Chi * JB Blanc - Kano * Steven Blum – Sub-Zero, Cyber Sub-Zero, Reptile, Baraka, Bo' Rai Cho * Ed Boon - Scorpion ("Get over here!" and "Come here!" voice clips) * Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage, Rain * Cameron Bowen - Dairou * Alexander Brandon - Reiko * Clancy Brown - Hsu Hao * Gerald C. Rivers - Darrius * Jonathan Cahill - Kabal * Vic Chao - Kenshi, Triborg * Sean Chiplock - Noob Saibot * Kevin Conroy - Mavado * Sara Cravens - Frost * Keith David - Spawn * Megalyn Echikunwoke - Jacqui Briggs * Susan Eisenburg - Ashrah * Richard Epcar - Raiden * Mike Erwin - Taven * Crispin Freeman - Drahmin * Jennifer Hale - Tanya, Kronika * Charles Halford - Moloch * Trent Harmon - Dylan Roth * Kelly Hu – D'Vorah, Sindel * Matthew Yang King – Liu Kang * Ken Lally - Smoke, Goro * Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn * Lex Lang - Grandmaster Oniro * Mela Lee - Jade * Erica Lindbeck - Cassie Cage * Kristanna Loken - Taja * Erica Lutrell - Nitara * Dana Lyn Baron - Khameleon * Vanessa Marshall - Sheeva * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cetrion * Matthew Mercer - Stryker * Kevin Michael Richardson - Onaga, No-Face * Dave B. Mitchell - Geras, Sektor * Andrew Morgado - Kollector * Kane Murry - Motaro * Danielle Nicolet - Sareena * Nolan North - Jarek, Aqua * Liam O'Brien - Hotaru * Larry Ohama - Nightwolf * Gary Oldman - Shujinko * Rhassan Orange - Kintaro * Bryce Papenbrook - Kobra * Khary Payton - Hydro, Kai * Beata Pozniak - Skarlet * Jamieson Price - Ermac, Announcer * Ronda Rousey - Sonya Blade * Arnold Schwarzenegger - Terminator * Patrick Seitz - Scorpion * Perry Shen - Takeda Takahashi * Andre Sogliuzzo - Komodai * Michael Sorich - Havik * William-Christopher Stevens - Jax * T.J. Storm - Hideyoshi * Karen Strassman - Mileena, Vapor * Tara Strong - Li Mei, Ferra * Cree Summer - Ruby, Tasia * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Shang Tsung * Fred Tatasciore - Tremor, Torr, Belokk * Kirk Thornton - Daegon * Christina Vee - Kira * Kari Wahlgren - Kitana * Matthew Wood - Wu Lae * Johnny Yong Bosch - Kung Jin * Will Yun Lee - Kung Lao Category:Mortal Kombat Games